


Too Late

by The_Knightmare



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s03e23 Finish Line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Knightmare/pseuds/The_Knightmare
Summary: The Legends make it back just a little late.





	Too Late

The Waverider had barely stopped in 2017 when Leonard Snart ran from the time ship. In the distance, he could see Team Flash standing together, staring in one stop almost frozen. Snart felt a stab of hope in his chest. Maybe he wasn’t too late, maybe the aberration Gideon had announced hadn’t happened yet. He was ten feet from the group when the wail pierced his ears, stopping him dead. A sudden chill swept through him, and he crumpled to his knees. Snart couldn’t see a trace of red in the crowd. No trace of the Scarlet Speedster.

“Snart.” Mick said from behind him, his hand solid on his shoulder. Iris West had collapsed into her father’s arms. It registered in his mind that she had been the one to wail.

“Leonard, we’re…he’s…it’s already happened.” Mick said, as gently as he could. Jax and Stein were running over now. The professor hung his head, his hand clasping Cisco’s shoulder. Jax had enveloped Wally West into an embrace. Slowly, Leonard Snart got to his feet. The glistening of his eyes was the only hint something was wrong.

“I saw him only a day ago. He found me after one of our missions, got me to help him steal some tech to save Iris. If I had known, if there was any hint, I would’ve stayed.” Hands balled into fists, Snart didn’t pay attention to the figure coming towards them.

“I was told to give this to you. Barry…he said he was waiting for you to get back, but no one saw this coming.” The velvet-lined box felt warm in his hand, “I never understood you two, but I knew that Barry was happier with you in his life. If you ever want to talk, you know where I am.”

Cisco and he had never been friendly to each other, but Snart shook his hand anyway. He slowly turned away, and walked back to the Waverider. He didn’t open the box until he was in his room. The custom lightening bolt shaped ring was placed immediately on his finger, while the photo was saved for last. It showed Barry, wearing the ring Leonard had gotten for him. The back had familiar handwriting:

_Len, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to give this to you in person. I’m sorry for a lot of things. Remember I love you, here or in the speedforce. Yours, Scarlet._

It was only then, alone in his bunk staring at the man he lost, did Leonard Snart cry


End file.
